Watching
by Veil Of Ignorance
Summary: She never sees him watching her, but she knows that he is there.


Disclaim: Gundam Seed nor Destiny is mine I'm sorry to say.

AN: This story started out as something random, I guess it still it. It's AxC pairing and its angst around.

Veil Of Ignorance

Watching

He watched her, as he always watches her.

Her golden hair framing her face, those honey eyes that held so much passion and fire. She was a goddess of heat and radiance that could light up the whole sky. Her courage and her inner strength was what draw him to her the most however. Her compassion and the burden that she shouldered without a compliant, she was at times surreal. He would stare at her for hours and wonder, was she a figment of his imagination? That if he touched her would she vanish? But to his relief she was real, she was his pillar that told him to live that gave him a life and hope when all else seemed lost and hopeless. His sunshine, his morning glory.

He watched her, as he always does.

With a secret smile, and eyes full of love.

How could he not love her? He had always loved her.

He would never stop watching her. Even a million miles away, he still watched. And he waited. He waited for her to notice him watching her, waiting for her.

At times she would look straight at him and not notice him. At time she would smile a secret smile just for him. It was their clandestine.

He watched her when she was happy. He watched when she was sad. She was an open book to him; he knew her emotions inside out, like the back of his hand. He wished he could comfort her, put his arms around her, hold her tight and tell her it was all going to be alright. That he loved her no matter what and he believed in her. Believed that she could do anything she put her mind too.

But he never did do that. He never could. She was always to far way.

He watched her as he always does.

Sometimes he would miss her. She was so close but so far. He notices everything about her. How she always pushed her short blond locks behind her ears, before looking out the window. Or how she would clench her hands into two small balls when ever she was nerves or scared. How she always bit her lower lip when she was worried.

He watched her, as he always does.

Never blinking, never stopping. On the train, at home, he watched her read the paper and at work. There was never a time he did not watch her. If there was time, he could not remember it and he did not want to remember it. Because she was his sunshine. And without her, he had nothing. She was his strength his pillar of hope and joy.

He watches her even now. As she lies there in bed, motionless, with a sincerely beautiful smile. She looks so peaceful, an angel. His beautiful angle, always smiling always happy.

He watched her as he always does. Never able to touch. Never able to converse. But he watched her day after day. Night after night. Hour after hour. He would always watch her as long as day followed night.

She laid there motionless. Tears steaming down her face. Sleep never came easy for her. She knew he was watching, always watching. But she could never see.

She never sees him watching her, but she knows that he is there.

She remembers a times, where he didn't just watch her. A time he touched her. A time she could see him. A time where she could watch him watch her.

It seemed a life time ago. Maybe it was to her. She was a different person then. Not just an empty shell. She would watch him, ones upon a time

She never sees him watching her, but she knows that he is there.

An angel, smiling his heart breaking smile. She remembers a time, when she always smiled, where tears where only of happiness. A time where she was sunshine and he was moonlight. A time of day and night and not just darkness and loneliness. He was her night, her knight. Her moonlight, a beckon in the darkness.

When he left, her world turned dark. She was in forever blindness. He always watched her, but she could never see.

She never sees him watching her, but she knows that he is there.

He watches her, as he always does.

She never sees him watching her, but she knows that he is there.

She wishes to watch him as he watches her, to see him happy, for jus a glimpse of that heartbreaking smile

And he…

He wishes for nothing. Because to him his wish is already a reality. She is happy to him, and he will forever watch her.

AN: Hope you enjoyed


End file.
